


Perfect Nightmare

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heavy Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn’t for people who get easily confused. So if you can follow a slightly weird story-line than go on ahead. Song is by Shontelle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t for people who get easily confused. So if you can follow a slightly weird story-line than go on ahead. Song is by Shontelle.

_ Perfect Nightmare _

_No way_

_No way_

_No way_

_No way_

_No way_

_No way_

_No way_

Naruto closed his eyes and rode out the fierce pain in his lower backside due to Sasuke ramming into him repeatedly in an extremely violent manner. His hands were cuffed painfully to the headboard and were bleeding because of how much they had come to dig into his wrists.

He had stopped begging for Sasuke to stop or to please go slower a long time ago, and had stopped his crying because those in hand with his “whining” was very annoying and was only making Sasuke angrier.

He let out a high pitched pained voice when he felt fingers dig into his love handles with dull fingernails planting their way into his side piercing his skin, all done as his beloved husband let the intensely powerful orgasm ride through the veins in his body pumping more and more semen into him with every ongoing thrust followed by his release.

It was painful, but he stayed quiet muffling any noise that he couldn’t control by putting his face into a pillow hoping that there was a God out there that would allow him to suffocate in the short time her would be in that position.

He groaned as he lost his breath when Sasuke collapsed on top of him without pulling his thick flaccid cock  out of his bottom half and went to sleep pinning him down onto the mattress.

Naruto stared at the ceiling through the deep darkness that blanketed their bedroom. His arms ached since they were still in the handcuffs elevating his arms so they couldn’t relax. Not that he would be able to.

He needed to get the house clean enough for Sasuke to wake up in. Sasuke didn’t like waking up to see a dirty house even though it had been him that had ruined the clean perfection it had previously achieved before his arrival.

The pale man he loved had warned him the one time it had happened that the next time Naruto failed to clean the house for him before he woke up in the morning his punishment would be even worse than the one he had received. Nursing various bruises on his body and a fractured wrist he nodded that he understood and began to clean for the man he now knew as his god. But that was then, when he had believed that he could break free from this relationship, but that ship had sailed a long time ago. He knew he was stuck now.

He slid out from under the weight of Sasuke’s heavy body, and slid his hands out from the handcuffs with the blood that had been shed as lubricant to ease them out.

After showering off the cum, the lube, and the blood that had accumulated on his body he bandaged his wrists, and pulling on a robe began to hurriedly clean their, could it be counted as “their” home when he felt that it was a prison, because the night before Sasuke had also brought his drunk friends over, and they had trashed the living room Naruto had spent hours on cleaning earlier for the visit Sasuke’s parents’ would be paying them.

Not that it had been good enough. He could still see the dirt he had spent so long on his hands and knees breaking his back trying to clean.

He got out of the bed, and steadily walked to the kitchen not touching the walls even when he felt like he was going to fall. He needed to keep them clean.

He washed his hands with hot water in the sink using a copious amount of soap before he began making breakfast for Sasuke.

He used the small amount of time he knew he had, it was always the same, to make bacon and eggs with a side of fruit to help Sasuke’s immune system to protect him from the rampant diseases bound to be going viral during this cold season.

Why did he care?

“Hey! Where the fuck is my shirt?! Naruto, come find me this fuckin’ shirt.”

He slowly made his way to the bedroom, and tried his best to ignore a glaring Sasuke as he made his way to the closet.

Grabbing the hanger with the gray work shirt Naruto opened his mouth-

_Build up the strength to  
Say that it’s wrong_

-and closed it again. He didn’t want to be hurt again like last time.

“Here.” The shirt was pulled out of his grip quickly.

“Is my breakfast ready?”

He nodded.

“Get my wallet, and keys.”

Naruto had it in front of him before he could finish his command.

“I’m going to give you my credit card. We need some food to feed my parents, and none of the shit you get that I’m fuckin’ obliged to eat as your husband. Get something classy this time, you got it? You know what, fuck that. Just get a caterer. I don’t want to chance you ruining everything  like usual.”

“I’m sorry,” Naruto whispered his eyes darting to the floor.

Eye contact was bad. Eye contact meant that you were on the same level, and though you were married you were both on different levels.

“Whatever; just make sure that the caterers are here one hour before seven. I’ll be here at five so I’ll see if you did this right, okay?”

Naruto nodded.

As soon as Sasuke left the bedroom Naruto set down to work on cleaning.

He’d wrap up the injuries on his wrist later.

_This is my perfect nightmare  
Perfect nightmare_

He stepped out, and squinted behind the larges aviator shades that Sasuke had bought him on a trip to see his own parents so they would miss the black eye he had received.

“Hey, who are you?”

He turned to look at the owner of the voice, and saw two girls: a strawberry haired, and a bleach blonde prostitute.

“I’m Sasuke’s spouse,” he answered quietly bowing.

“He’s married?” Sakura asked no one her bottom lip pushed out showing her displeasure.

“I told you he was too good,” Ino commented before looking back at him. “Hey, honey, you should leave that man. Who knows who else he might be sleeping with behind your back?”

Naruto shook his head quickly.

“It doesn’t matter to you?” Naruto nodded his answer.

“Well, if you aren‘t the strangest person I have ever met. TenTen, and Temari would kill their husbands if they even looked at another woman sexually, or in any type of interest. Even hate.” They both nodded, and Naruto turned to leave.

It didn’t surprise him that Sasuke wasn’t being giving him the same level of faithfulness that he demanded from him. Sasuke had even told him when he just got done from cheating on him, and would then take him to show that it proved no difference on their marriage, because they would still be stuck together.

He stood in the line for the caterers, and jumped when his number was called.

“Hi, I’m Chouji, and you are here for-“ the man prompted.

“I’m having a small dinner, and I need it catered, please.”

“Sure, for what time do you need it by?”

“Can you deliver it at 6:45 this evening?”

“Yeah, just go sit down, and take this menu with you, and check off the food you’ll want there.”

 _Sometimes I wait_  
For him to change  
But it’s okay  
I’ve disguised the pain

He was suffocating as Sasuke used him again forcing his head down into the pillow obstructing his breathing. He felt Sasuke bend over, and the weight on his back increase as Sasuke hunched over him placing his large body over his.

“Did anyone hit on you? Did you look at anyone the way you’re supposed to only look at me? Did you do something to make me think that you deserve this?” The question were asked harshly with heated beer breath blowing past his ear.

“No,” he groaned, “I love you.”

He felt pain erupt within him.

“You better.”

_They say I’m brainwashed but I’m in love  
With this man_

“So how have you been Sasuke?” his mother asked pointedly ignoring Naruto as he served the food.

“I’m fine, mother, but you two should visit more often,” Sasuke suggested glancing at his father.

“We’ll try, but you should return the favor. You know we don’t need to be the one’s to make an effort.”

Sasuke smirked and nodded silently chewing the catered food.

“Naruto, how are you?” Sasuke looked towards Itachi as his brother stared at the blond who was walking back into the kitchen.

The blond seemed to be at a lost for what to say, and feeling uneasy due to the eyes staring at him. His eyes glanced towards Sasuke, and saw the wrinkles crease in an effort of not being able to hurt him, and Naruto just stepped backwards into the kitchen hyperventilating.

He heard the door open behind him as he washed his face trying to cool down his quickly rising temperature.

He watched as two hands unlike the abusive one’s he knew were placed on each side of his body, and a comforting body spooned against him.

“He still hurts you, I see. You should leave him, Naruto. You know that I’ll have you. I’d never treat you the way he has.”

Naruto closed is eyes.

_Sometimes we fight  
Sometimes I cry_

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Naruto murmured kissing Itachi’s pale skin as they quickly undressed trying not to trip over anything as they made their way to the master bedroom.

“I know,” Itachi whispered lifting Naruto into his arms by his thighs letting hands slide up to caress the ass he had missed so much. “I just missed you so much, and I still love you.”

Naruto let out a choked out moan as his hole was stretched wider than usual with Sasuke’s average size being what he was used to.

“You shouldn’t have cheated,” Naruto grunted pushing his ass back.

“I’ll forever regret it.”

_Why don’t I  
Just tell him goodbye_

Naruto was bleeding, and in pain.

Sasuke was angry.

He had seen earlier how Itachi had been with him.

“YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!”

_Keep telling myself that it’s not worth it_   
_I already know I don’t deserve it_   
_But if it’s from you I don’t mind hurting_   
_This is my perfect nightmare_   
_So when will I wake up and scream_   
_No way_


End file.
